Ce jour là!
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Oneshot mettant en scène le couple Sanzo x Goku. Un simple jour peut boulverser une vie... SUITE A CE ONE SHOT. Sanzo et Goku se retrouvent seuls au bord d'un lac et là c'est le début de ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Ce jour là

**Genre **: shonen-ai , romance, un peu angst

**Couple **: Sanzo x Goku

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazuya Minekura .

**Dédicace** : Cette fic est dédiée à Dreamydreamer qui m'a tant encouragé à écrire et à Liloo chan en remerciement de son cadeau.

**Vocabulaire** :

**Baka : idiot**

**Saru: singe**

**Baka saru : idiot de singe**

**Ikuso: allons-y**

**Ohayô : bonjour**

**Ma ma : du calme du calme**

**Yatta : génial, super !**

**Oi : hey !**

**Kappa : démon des eaux**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Chacun de nous est une rose,_

_Et quand cette rose se brise sur le roc,_

_Caché au fond de nos cœurs,_

_Ce sont des pétales qui jaillissent_

_Comme autant de larmes écarlates_

_Le chagrin en s' estompant,_

_Devient un roc qui protège le cœur,_

_Voilà pourquoi l'amour s'éteint,_

_Pour ne plus jamais renaître._

(paroles tirées du générique de fin de l'animé Weiss Kreuz Brillance que j'ai légèrement modifié)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note** : Les pensées des persos sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

**Ce jour là**

« Paf, paf ». Les coups d'éventails n'arrêtaient pas.

Sanzo (s'adressant à Goku et à Gojyo) - Mais vous allez vous la fermer maintenant ! J'en ai marre d'entendre vos âneries à longueur de journée.

Goku et Gojyo (en cœur) - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Goku : Tout est de la faute de ce sale kappa !

Gojyo - Quoi ! C'est ce crétin de singe le responsable oui !

Sanzo (de plus en plus énervé) - Vous me cassez les oreilles ! Continuez comme ça et je vous laisse au bord de la route !

Goku -Tu es content sale kappa pervers, à cause de toi Sanzo est en colère.

Gojyo -Et baka saru t'avais qu'a pas commencer à voler ma nourriture.

Goku -Quoi ! C'était ma nourriture !

Goyjo -Ah bon, j'ai pas vu ton nom dessus pourtant.

Sanzo( les menaçant avec son flingue )- Encore un mot et je vous explose la cervelle.

Hakkai - Ma, ma !

Et les coups d'éventails recommencèrent accompagnés des gémissements de Goku et de Gojyo.

C'était une journée habituelle qui débutait : batailles de nourriture entrer le métis et le jeune yokai, Sanzo, le moine vertueux qui menaçait de mort ses compagnons à tout bout de champ et Hakkai toujours calme et souriant.

Quelques heures plus tard sur la route. Le temps avait radicalement changé, l'atmosphère était devenue lourde. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel qui s'était brusquement assombri. On entendait au loin le bruit du tonnerre signe qu'un orage allait éclater.

Hakkai - Nous allons arriver au village dans peu de temps.

Goku -Yatta ! J'ai une de ses faims. Je mangerais bien un bon plat de nikumans !

Gojyo -Moi j'ai envie d'aller me détendre dans un bar : boire un bon saké et trouver une femme pour la nuit.

Hakkai -Et toi Sanzo que veux-tu faire ?

Le blond ne répondit rien.

Hakkai - Sanzo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpellé ne disait toujours rien, s'était muré dans un silence total..

Les quatre voyageurs atteignirent le village. Il se rendirent dans la seule auberge du coin et décidèrent de boire un verre. Après cette longue journée de route, tous étaient fatigués et heureux d'être arrivés. Enfin tous heureux non. Un membre de la troupe ne partageait pas la liesse des autres. Le moine semblait absent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne régissait même pas aux querelles du demi-sang et du brin. Ses compagnons avaient remarqué qu'il se comportait bizarrement.

Sanzo -Bon je vais me coucher.

Hakkai -A cette heure !

Goku - Mais on allait passer à table. Tu ne restes pas dîner avec nous ?

Sanzo (prenant une cigarette) -Pas faim.

Goku -Sanzo..

Sanzo( ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase)- Je vais pioncer, que personne ne me dérange !

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre qui se situait à l'étage. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait toujours autant et les éclairs étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Goku - Je me demande ce que Sanzo a. Il est vraiment bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.

Quelques minutes après , il eut la réponse. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur la ville accompagnées d'un vent violent.

J'ai compris c'est à cause de la pluie. Lorsqu'il pleut , Sanzo est toujours de mauvaise humeur et encore plus distant que d'ordinaire.

Gojyo - Bon bas c'est pas grave, on se passera de sa présence.

Goku (légèrement soucieux) -On devrait peut être aller le chercher ?

Gojyo - Tu l'as entendu. Il ne veut pas venir dîner avec nous. Mieux vaut ne pas insister davantage à moins que tu ne souhaites recevoir un coup d'éventail ou pire encore.

Hakkai - Gojyo a raison, je crois qu'il faut pas le déranger. Pour le moment , passons à table.

Les trois yokais commandèrent leur repas et mangèrent avec appétit. Mais ce pendant le demi-sang remarqua que le plus jeune d'entre eux n'allait pas bien. Voulant lui changer les idées, il proposa une partie de poker.

Hakkai -Bonne idée, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joués.

Gojyo - E toi saru, tu te joins à nous ?

Goku -Non je n'ai pas très envie. Je suis un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

Gojyo (préoccupé par l'état de Goku) - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une partie ?

Goku -Certain.

Hakkai -Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Goku (souriant)-Non, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Un peu de repos et je serais en plein forme.

Sur ces paroles, il souhaita bonne nuit au métis et à l'ancien humain et monta dans sa chambre.

Gojyo -Décidemment, il n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette ce soir. Tu crois que c'est à cause de Sanzo ?

Hakkai - C'est certain. En général, l'état de Goku va de pair avec celui de Sanzo. Etant donné que ce dernier ne va pas bien, Goku non plus.

Gojyo ( fronçant un sourcil) -Tu veux dire qu'ils fonctionneraient un peu comme un miroir ?

Hakkai - C'est ce que je crois. En tout c'est ce que j'ai constaté depuis toutes ces années. J'espère que Sanzo sera vite remis d'aplomb et que sa morosité ne va pas durer

Gojyo - Ouais moi aussi . Je n'aime pas voir Goku dans cet état, il a l'air tellement malheureux. Espérons que ce bonze retrouvera vite sa bonne humeur légendaire.

Les deux amis commencèrent leur partie de poker, non sans être préoccupé par l'état de leurs compagnons.

Après avoir quitté la salle à manger, Sanzo s'était rendu directement dans sa chambre. Et depuis, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Immobile devant la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait uniquement la pluie qui tombait à flot.

Je hais la pluie, je déteste ce son qui me replonge dans les tourments de mon passé. A chaque fois qu'il pleut, je revis cette terrible scène : mon maître ensanglanté gisant à côté de moi. Moi qui suis aussi couvert de sang, recouvert par son propre sang. Moi qui n'ais rien pu faire pour le protéger. Désormais, je n'ai plus rien. Seule la tristesse et la solitude sont présentes en moi. Depuis ce jour où j'ai perdu la personne que je chérissais le plus au monde, j'ai fermé mon cœur à tout sentiment. Je ne veux plus être attaché à qui que ce soit. C'est trop douloureux.

Après avoir quitté Hakkai et Gojyo, Goku se rendit dans sa chambre. A peine entrer, il ne prit même pas le peine d'ouvrir la lumière et alla directement se coucher. Et là , il laissa enfin libre court à son chagrin. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à lors coulaient à flot sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

_Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? J'aimerais tant t'aider à surmonter ton passé, ta souffrance. Toi qui m'as tant donné, qui a tellement fait pour moi .Tu as réussi à réchauffer mon cœur, tu m'as apporté la lumière. Toi mon soleil qui m'as permis de découvrir des sentiments qui m'étaient encore jusque là inconnus tels la liberté, la joie de vivre, l'amitié et même l'amour. Je voudrais te voir heureux mais je ne sais pas si je suis la personne qui t'apportera la bonheur._

Goku s'essuya les yeux et s'arma de courage. Il devait parler à Sanzo, il allait affronter son regard et sa froideur car ce jour là était…

Le jeune yokai se tenait maintenant devant la chambre du moine. Il respira un bon coup avant de frapper.

TOC TOC

Silence total.

Goku - Sanzo, c'est moi Goku. Je peux entrer ? Aucune réponse. Le brun recommença à toquer mais sans aucun succès. La pièce semblait être vide. Cependant Sanzo n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, il en était certain. Peut être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Un malaise qui sait ? Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait tout à l'heure, ça ne serait pas étonnant. N'y tenant plus, Goku fit irruption dans la pièce.

Goku (anxieux) -Sanzo, tu es là ?

Le brun ne voyait pas très bien car le pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune lumière était allumée. Bien qu'il ne distinguait pas grand chose, il reconnut la silhouette de Sanzo.

Goku - Sanzo, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu disais rien tout à l'heure ?

Seul le tonnerre lui répondit. Au même instant, un éclair déchira le ciel et éclaira le visage des deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face. Goku qui avait apporté quelques victuailles posa son plateau sur la table .

Goku - Tu dois avoir faim ? Je t'ai amené de quoi te rassasier. J'espère que tu aimeras car c'est moi qui ais cuisiné. Le service de l'auberge étant fermé, j'ai dû improviser.

Sanzo daigna enfin bouger de sa fenêtre et s'approcha de Goku. Il lui dit :

-Qui t'a permis d'entrer ?

Goku -Personne mais je pensais…

Sanzo ( le coupant) - Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'avais besoin de tes services ? De toi ? Je pensais avoir été clair : personne dans ma chambre !Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre !

Goku - Tu sais, je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi, tu avais l'air si mal tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

Sanzo (de plus en plus irrité) - T'ai- je demandé quelque chose ? Non, alors maintenant sors de cette chambre !

Goku :-Je suis ton ami Sanzo, je voudrais t'aider, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu souffres ?

Sanzo (haussant le ton) - Je n'ai aucun ami . Je n'ai besoin de personne dans mes pattes ! Je veux être SEUL ! Alors tu as intérêt à vite déguerpir si tu ne veux pas recevoir une balle dans la tête.

Goku ne se laissa pas impressionner par ces menaces. Au contraire , il se rapprocha du blond. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

« Sanzo, tout le monde a besoin d'amis dans la vie, c'est impossible de vire sans les autres.

A la suite de ces mots , Sanzo repoussa la main de Goku et s'écarta violemment. Ce dernier reprit sa place initiale, c'est à dire devant la fenêtre, à regarder la pluie tomber Le brun tenta une nouvelle approche, il s'approcha du bond,l'enserra délicatement et lui chuchota :

-Sanzo tu sais aujourd'hui, c'est … Mais il ne put achever sa phrase car un coup de coude vint le couper en plein élan.

Sanzo, ivre de colère lui dit : - Ne me touches plus jamais !

Le coup avait été tel que le brun s'était retrouvé projeté à terre. Un peu sonné , Goku mit quelques minutes à se relever. Même si Sanzo l'avait déjà frappé de nombreuses fois avec son éventail, il ne l'avait jamais fait à main nue et avec une telle violence. A peine relevé, Sanzo lui lança ces mots :

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, tu as compris ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, RIEN DU TOUT !

Goku blêmit, jamais Sanzo ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé étaient si durs et il lui avaient fait beaucoup plus mal que le coup reçu auparavant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. _Je dois rêver_. Oui, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Mais malheureusement c'était la triste réalité, Sanzo le haïssait, jamais il n'aurait pu croire ça. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et Goku lui dit :

-Très bien , je m'en vais si c'est que tu souhaites. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ennuierai plus. Et sur ces mots ,il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Sanzo seul.

Ce dernier fulminait. Il détestait qu'on vienne le déranger les soirs de pluie. _Enfin tranquille._ Pour essayer de contenir sa colère, il décida de s'allumer une cigarette. Il prit son paquet qui se trouvait sur la table et où trônait le repas que Goku avait préparé à son attention. C'était un pique-nique composé de toutes sortes de plats copieux qui avaient l'air plus alléchants les uns que les autres. A la vue de cette nourriture, son estomac cria famine et lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé .Sa fierté lui soufflait de ne pas toucher à une seule miette mais finalement la faim l'emporta. Sanzo s'empara d'une boulette de riz, elle était délicieuse. Il devait bien admettre que Goku savait très bien faire la cuisine. Après s'être rassasier, il eut un peu soif . Regardant sur la table, il s'aperçut que le brun avait même pensé à amener une bouteille de saké. Décidément, il n'avait rien oublier. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, son regard fût attiré par une petite boite rectangulaire. Celle -ci était recouverte d'un papier dorée et ornée d'un ruban violet. Intrigué, il prit l'objet en question. _Qui a déposé ça_ ? Ce n'était ni Gojyo ni Hakkai, tous deux n'étant pas venus dans sa chambre. Seul Goku était venu le voir, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sanzo retournait le paquet dans tous les sens, l'observait sous tous les coutures. Et finalement n'y tenant plus, il déchira l'emballage et y découvrit un écrin de petit format et une enveloppe Il ouvrit d'abord la boite, cette dernière contenait une gourmette. il prit le bijou dans ses mains, il était vraiment magnifique. Quelques mots y étaient gravés : « pour mon soleil ». Le bonze resta sans voix. Il était vraiment surpris du cadeau de Goku et surtout il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce présent .Il remit le bijou dans sa boite et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre, il lut les quelques lignes :

**Sanzo**

**Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement 8 ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour où tu m'es apparu. Ce jour là où tu m'as libéré et où j'ai pu connaître le bonheur. Moi que tout le monde rejetait, tu m'as accepté comme je suis et j'ai pu rester à tes côtés. Je n'ai jamais rien fois pour toi, toi qui m'as tant donné alors que moi je ne t'ai causé que du souci. Accepte cette gourmette comme preuve de ma gratitude.**

**Avec toute mon affection .**

**Goku.**

La gorge de Sanzo était sèche, ses mains tremblaient ainsi que tout son corps. Il était comme en état de choc. Durant toutes ces années, il avait caché ses émotions mais ce soir, il ne pouvait les retenir. Une larme roula sur sa joue et finit sa course sur la feuille de papier. D'autres larmes vinrent la rejoindre et en quelques minutes la lettre fût complètement trempée. A cet instant, sa carapace vola en éclat. _Et dire que je l'ai rejeté de toutes mes forces, je ne lu ais pas donner une seule chance, je lui ais dit de telles horreurs ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'on soit ensemble pour célébrer ce jour. Le repas, le cadeau, c'était pour fêter l' anniversaire de notre première rencontre. Baka ! Ce n'est pas Goku le crétin, c'est moi. Et dire que j'avais complètement oublié cette date. Mais lui, il s'en était souvenu. Non seulement il s'en était rappelé mais il avait préparé tout en conséquence._

Sanzo restait prostré sur son lit, les yeux rougis à force de pleurer et le cœur remplit de remords. Il regrettait tellement ses paroles, il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeter Goku de la sorte. Il regarda la gourmette et il pensa de nouveau à Goku, à son sourire, à sa gentillesse. Il avait dû vraiment se donner du mal pour acheter un tel présent. Sanzo mit le bracelet. Le bijou était vraiment très beau, il était certes discret mais élégant. Et puis il y avait ces mots « pour mon soleil ». Non cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, il prit une décision, qu'importe ses doutes, ses peurs, il devait aller voir Goku. Il devait s'expliquer, s'excuser et essayer de se faire pardonner. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il se mit à la recherche de son petit singe. Mais malheureusement il ne le trouva nulle part dans l'auberge. Il décida d'aller voir au village. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes mais ils'en souciait peu. Seul Goku importait. S'il eu arrivait malheur, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il arpentait la ville sous des trombes d'eau mais sans succès._ Mais où peut-il bien être ? _Finalement il décida d'aller voir du côté de la forêt. Il s'engagea dans le chemin boueux. Peu de temps après, il était éreinté et couvert de terre. _Je crois que je ne le retrouverais pas_. Mais au moment où il n'y croyait plus, il vit au milieu d'une clairière un corps couché au pied d'un arbre. Plein d'espoir, il s'approcha.

- Goku appela t-il il c'est toi Goku ?

Mais le corps ne bougeait pas. Sanzo arriva enfin au niveau de l'arbre. Il put enfin identifier la personne . C'était bien Goku. Il le prit dans ses bras .

- Goku répétait-il. Goku c'est moi Sanzo, tu m'entends ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux avec peine, il murmura :- Sanzo c'est vraiment toi ? Non je suis en train de rêver, il ne peut pas être là.

-Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là.

-Je suis si content. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

Sanzo - On ne se débarrasse de moi aussi facilement, tu devrais le savoir baka saru.

Goku sourit puis ses pupilles d'or se fermèrent peu à peu. Il continuait à répéter : -Je suis si heureux.

Sanzo -Hoi baka ! Ne t'endors pas, je te l'interdis !

Mais le brun ne l'entendait déjà plus, la torpeur l'avait déjà envahit. Craignant le pire Sanzo prit son pou. Bien que ce dernier soit faible, il battait toujours .Le blond était soulagé. Mais cependant Goku n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il était dans un état critique. Il avait des difficulté à respirer et son corps était glacé. Sanzo regardait Goku, se sentant impuissant.

Il essaya de garder son calme, de ne pas céder à la panique. Le plus urgent pour le moment était de trouver un endroit pour s'abriter de la pluie. Il le porta et se dirigea vers l'auberge mais cependant il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le chemin. Il errait dans le bois quand soudain caché derrière plusieurs gros chênes, il aperçût une cabane_. Sauvé _! Il courut jusqu'au refuge et y entra précipitamment.

A peine avait- il franchi la porte qu'il occupa de Goku. Il fit le tour de l'unique pièce et découvrit une cheminée. Il déposa son précieux fardeau devant et entreprit de faire un feu. Il ramassa plusieurs morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient dans un coin et alluma la flambée. Quelques minutes après la pièce commençait à se réchauffer. Cependant Sanzo frissonnait toujours et éternua ce qui lui rappela qu'il ferait mieux de se déshabiller avant d'attraper un mauvais rhume. Il enleva ses vêtements, se retrouvant ainsi nu. Il entreprit aussi de dévêtir Goku. Malgré la chaleur que procurait le feu, ce dernier avait du mal à se réchauffer, son corps était secoué par de forts tremblements. Sanzo ne savait que faire, il n'y avait aucune couverture, rien pour le réchauffer . Il n'y avait que lui, lui et son corps. Il s'approcha de son petit singe, s'allongea par terre, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur. Petit à petit, son corps devint moins froid et les tremblements cessèrent. Le moine se sentait étrangement bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était serin. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui recherchait sans cesse la solitude. La proximité de Goku était si apaisante, si rassurante. Sans sans rendre compte, ses mains parcoururent doucement la peau du brun, le caressant. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Mais que faisait il ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si affectueux avec Goku ? Et surtout pourquoi se sentait-il si bien auprès de lui ? Sanzo s'écarta de lui. Il allait se lever quand il vit les joues de Goku baignées de larmes. Le blond l'entendit murmurer faiblement : - Sanzo, pars pas..

Surpris, ce dernier de demandait si Goku était réveillé , Il vérifia, celui-ci avait toujours les paupières closes. Il avait dû l'appeler inconsciemment, peut être avait-il senti qu'il s'écartait de lui. Alors qu'il était toujours plonger dans se réflexions, il sentit une main lui agripper la jambe. : -Sanzo répéta la voix, ne me laisse pas .

Sanzo se rassit et reprit sa place initiale, il lui dit :-Ne t'inquiète pas baka saru, je ne vais pas partir. Et comme s'il avait entendu, Goku esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil et se lova contre Sanzo.

Le feu crépitait, le blond regardait les flammes dansaient et petit à petit se yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. _Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme_ . Mais finalement la chaleur et la fatigue eurent raison de lui.

Alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin, Goku ouvrit les yeux se demandant bien où il se trouvait. Soudain, il remarqua la présence d'un corps près du sien. Il leva la tête et reconnu Sanzo. Ce dernier le tenait serré contre lui,ses bras lui enserrant la taille. Il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils ne portaient aucun vêtement. Le brun essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé hier mais il avait quelques difficultés à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Peu à peu, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : la pluie, la colère et le rejet de Sanzo, sa fugue dans la forêt. Après,il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir mis à part de brèves images. Il revoyait Sanzo s'approchait de lui , lui murmurant quelques mots. Puis le trou noir. Il avait dû s'évanouir et Sanzo le transporter dans cette cabane .

Il regardait Sanzo et il fût surpris de le voir si paisible. Son visage était détendu, il n'abordait pas cet air sévère et froid de tous les jours. A la place un sourire éclairait son visage. On aurait dit un autre homme. Le jeune yokai contemplait son sauveur . _Il est vraiment très séduisant quand il dort._ Il décida de se rapprocher encore plus du blond et alla nicher sa tête sur son torse. Le bonze frémit inconsciemment sous ce léger contact. Il resta plusieurs instant dans cette position , il sentait le cœur de Sanzo battre d'un rythme régulier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire ça un jour. Il décida d'être encore plus audacieux, peu importe s' il se prenait des coups d'éventail, il voulait profiter de cet instant unique. Goku commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux, ses joues puis ses lèvres qu'il convoitait tant . Il aventura sa main jusqu'a son torse. Il allait continuer quand une voix l'interpella. :

-Eh saru on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Goku releva immédiatement la tête et fit face à Sanzo. Il rougissait, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris de la sorte. Il s'attendait à une sévère réprimande mais rien ne vint. _Bizarre il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond_. A sa grande surprise Sanzo lui demanda : -Alors bien dormis ?

Goku(d'une voix joyeuse) :- Ohayo Sanzo ! Oui j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, je me sens en plein forme !

Sanzo (encore mal réveillé) – Tch. Tu fais trop de bruit baka saru !

Et il lui donna un coup de baffeur.

Goku - Aie mais ça fait mal ton truc !

Sanzo- Tu n'avais qu'a pas crier dès le matin ! Après cet inter-cade, ils s'habillèrent en silence.

Goku- Au fait Sanzo, merci beaucoup.

Sanzo (leva un sourcil interloqué ) - Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Pour le coup d'éventail ?

Goku -Merci d'être venu me chercher, de ne pas m'avoir laissé. Tu sais, sans toi je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je serais encore en vie.

Sanzo -Moi je ne serais pas aussi certain de ça, saru. Ceux de ton espèce sont très résistants. Ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui en serait venu à bout.

Goku (vexé) -Je te signale que je ne suis pas un singe !

Sanzo (d'un ton moquer) - Ah bon….

Alors que le jeune yokai allait répliquer, il s'aperçut que le moine portait à la main droite la gourmette qui il lui avait offert. Sanzo avait mis son cadeau, il n'en revenait pas . Décidemment ce matin, il allait de surprise en surprise. Sanzo qui venait à son secours, qui prenait soin de lui et qui avait accepté son présent !

Sanzo - Qu'est qu'il y a saru, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Goku (les larmes aux yeux) -Non c'est juste que….

Et il ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes l'empêchant d'articuler un seul mot.

Sanzo s'approcha de lui -Et Goku, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larmes, il balbutia :

-C'est que je suis si heureux ! Si heureux que tu ne me détestes pas. Hier j'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Il baissa la tête.

Sanzo la lui relava , essuya les larmes sur ses joues et lui dit dans les yeux :

-Baka, tu sais très bien que les jours de pluie, je suis toujours de très mauvaise humeur. Ne prends pas tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Après cette explication, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement le brun brisa le silence :

-Tu sais Sanzo, une plante ne peut pas pousser sans lumière. Moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi . Toi mon soleil qui me réchauffes quand j'en ais besoin..

Sanzo fût incapable d'articuler un seul mot, ému par la déclaration de Goku. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime ». Il approcha ses lèvres et les posèrent délicatement sur celles du blond. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit Goku l'embrasser. Cependant , il ne fût aucun geste pour le dissuader de s'arrêter. Ce contact lui procurait une sensation nouvelle, agréable. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quelque instants encore puis Goku s'écarta, sans quitter des yeux Sanzo.

Goku :- Et si on rentait à l'auberge ? Hakkai et Gojyo doivent nous attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Sanzo encore ébahi par ce qui s'était produit auparavant mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ikuso, baka saru !

Ils venaient à peine de franchir le pas de la porte que Goku s'exclama :

-Yatta !

Sanzo s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de son étonnement quand il vu ce qu'il regardait. Devant eux, les premières lueurs de l'aube, une scène tout à fait banale mais qui restait pourtant toujours aussi magique . Les ciel encore bleu pale commençait à prendre une teinte dorée. Le soleil se levait tout doucement et diffusait ses premiers rayons. La forêt était encore silencieuse et aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence.

Goku- C'est toujours aussi beau ! Il prononçait ses mots tout en regardant Sanzo. Il était en train de fumer . La lumière du matin éclairait son visage et faisait ressortir yeux améthystes, ainsi que ses cheveux dorés.

Il continua :Tu sais quand je regarde le soleil, ça me redonne du courage comme s'il me communiquait sa force. C'est lui qui me permet d'être ce que je suis .Il fixait toujours Sanzo, ces mots lui étaient destinés, à lui, son soleil. Le bonze se rapprocha de Goku et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-Moi aussi , j'ai besoin du soleil ,de lumière et de chaleur dans ma vie.

Même si Sanzo n'avait pas dit ouvertement qu'il l'aimait, les mots qu'il avait prononcé valaient bien plus que tous les « je t'aime » du monde. Goku était heureux, c'était la première fois que le moine se confiait a lui, lui ouvrait son cœur.

Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard. Goku franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Sanzo, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se mit sur la pointes des pieds et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, un frôlement de lèvres comme le vol d'un papillon. Cette fois-ci Sanzo répondit à son compagnon lui caressant les lèvres doucement avec sa langue. Puis le baiser s'intensifia, devint plus violent, plus passionné. Les langues commencèrent un ballet effréné, se cherchant, se caressant mutuellement . Finalement à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Goku - Tu sais, on devrait vraiment y aller, j'en connais deux qui doivent mourir d'inquiétude.

Sanzo : Ikuso.

Il se mirent en route non sans avoir échanger un long et tendre baiser. Goku glissa sa main dans celle de Sanzo. Ce dernier le fixait comme jamais auparavant. C'était un regard rempli de joie, d'amour, de tendresse. L'expression qu'abordait Goku était similaire. A cet instant, les mots étaient inutiles. Ils marchaient droit devant, qu'importe ce qui se passerait demain. Seul importait le lien qui les reliait. Ce lien si fort qui unissait ces deux soleils. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient choisis, ce jour là, la solitude s'envola et ce jour là ils s'aimaient enfin.

**OWARI**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà ma première fic est terminée, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés.

J'ai essayé de décrire du mieux que j'ai pu la relation Sanzo/Goku, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et aussi sur l'effet miroir. C'est à dire l'influence de Sanzo sur Goku et aussi de Goku sur Sanzo.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis: ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer.

GROS BISOUS A TOUS


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Shonen-ai, romance, humour.

**Couple** : Sanzo x Goku.

**Disclaime**r : Tous ces beaux bishos ne m'appartiennent pas…

Me revoilà avec une suite à ma fic « Ce jour-là » Au début, je ne pensais pas faire de suite à ce one-shot mais Kitsune m'a supplié d'en faire une… Je voulais de toute façon faire un autre one-shot donc j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic.

Résumé de « Ce jour-là » pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu : Sanzo et Goku après s'être disputés s'avouent leurs sentiments. C'est très bref mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez le O.S

**Note** : J'avais commencé à écrire ce one-shot il y a plusieurs mois mais je n'ai pas eu le temps et l'inspiration pour le finir. J'ai profité des vacances pour le continuer et le terminer.

Cette histoire est un peu différente de ce que j'écris habitude, j'ai essayé d'intégrer de l'humour, j'espère que ça va vous faire sourire. En tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

J'ai intégré les poèmes que j'avais fait, mais je les ai légèrement modifiés.

Bonne lecture !!

**Baignade**

Une journée de route s'achevait pour nos quatre compagnons.

Goku - J'ai faim !!! J'ai f

Un coup d'éventail le fit taire.

Goku - Aie, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Sanzo.

Sanzo - Parce que tu nous casses les oreilles !!

Hakkai - Je suis désolé mais ce soir nous ne pourrons pas dormir à l'auberge

Goku - Quoi !!Mais je ne vais jamais survivre sans mes nikumans !!

Hakkai -Je crois que tu vas devoir t'en passer pour aujourd'hui.

La jeep s'arrêta dans une petite clairière. L'ancien humain regardait la carte d'un air soucieux.

Hakkai - Le prochain village est à plus de 50 km. Vu l'heure, c'est impossible de l'atteindre avant la nuit. En plus, Hakuryu est exténué. Nous n'avons plus qu'à passer la nuit ici. Le terrain est plat, l'endroit est idéal pour camper.

Goku (d'un air désespéré) -Mes nikumans…

Gojyo (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) - T'inquiètes pas baka saru, tu pourras en manger demain !

Goku -Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sale kappa pervers !!

Et les deux yokai continuèrent de se disputer sous l'air amusé d'Hakkai et sous le regard exaspéré de Sanzo.

BANG BANG.

Sanzo - Bon ça suffit maintenant !!! Fermez-là où je vous explose votre minuscule cerveau !

Goku et Gojyo(d'une même voix) - C'est de sa faute !

Une veine apparut sur le front du bonze, signe d'une très grande irritation.

Sanzo - Bon, Gojyo, tu aides Hakkai à monter les tentes. Goku tu viens avec moi chercher du bois pour le feu.

Goku commença à répliquer mais un coup d'éventail le calma. Le moine et le jeune yokai laissèrent leur deux compagnons et partirent en quête de petit bois Il sortirent de la clairière et prient un chemin. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils étaient arrivés. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes et à leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent un lac.

Goku s'exclama : Ca alors, un lac ! Trop bien !! Il commença à se déshabiller et s'approcha de l'eau.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bah, je vais me baigner. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour prendre un bain !! Tu sembles oublier qu'on était venus chercher du bois !

-Je sais mais ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter !

Goku trempa un pied dans l'eau.

-Elle est super bonne ! Allez Sanzo, viens !

-Pas du tout envie…

-Ce n'est pas drôle tout seul

-Tch…Tu as voulu te baigner alors vas-y mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir.

Goku s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota : allez ne fais pas ton timide. Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur son nez. S'il te plait, ça me ferait très plaisir. Sanzo avait rougi. Même s'ils étaient devenus intimes depuis quelques temps, le moine avait du mal à s'adapter à cette situation. Il avait toujours été seul et avait toujours fui le contact avec les autres. Sa relation avec Goku était encore si nouvelle. Sanzo regardait Goku et puis l'eau. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

-Alors ?

PAF

Un coup d'éventail lui répondit. Sanzo était mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne, alors il avait frappé Goku pour se donner une contenance.

-Bon tant pis, j'y vais sans toi.

Le jeune yokai finit de se déshabiller et garda seulement son caleçon. Le bonze s'installa sur la berge, s'allongea sur l'herbe et alluma une cigarette. Il regardait le ciel qui prenait une teinte orangée. Le soleil déclinait lentement. Le bonze admirait ce spectacle et attendit que les derniers rayons disparaissent. Il regarda ensuite Goku , celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie. Pire qu'un gosse pensa t-il. Puis un sourire se forma sur son visage. Il semblait si heureux. Après tous les combats qu'ils avaient mené, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder quelques instants de répis. Le moine pensa soudain à ses deux compagnons. Hakkai et Gojyo devaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient et ils devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Sanzo réfléchit quelques minutes et décida de dire qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des monstres si on leur demandait la raison de leur longue absence. Le blond se leva et s'approcha de l'eau. Goku lui fit de grande signes et nagea vers lui.

-Tu t'es finalement décidé Sanzo.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me baigner.

Le moine retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes et mit ses pieds dans l'eau tiède du lac. Il devait bien avouer que c'était très agréable.

-C'est vrai que l'eau n'est pas froide.

Le brun lui sourit malicieusement et sans crier gare, il attrapa Sanzo par le bras et tira d'un coup. Ce dernier, déséquilibré tomba dans l'eau tout habillé. Il refit surface au bout de quelques secondes et il fulminait

-T'es vraiment un baka ! Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas envie de me baigner, c'est trop difficile à comprendre !!

PAF PAF. Voilà ce que Goku récolta. Sanzo était furieux et semblait effrayé. Il tremblait. De froid ? De colère ? Ou bien pour une autre raison ?

-Ah tchoum ! Manquerait plus que j'attrape la crève. Il soupira et enleva ses vêtements trempés. Goku sortit de l'eau et le rejoignit.

-Qui t'a permis de venir ?

Le brun ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas l'eau ?

-Qui t'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Je reformule ma question, pourquoi as-tu peur de l'eau ?

Sanzo sursauta légèrement mais se reprit rapidement, il répliqua :

-Je n'avais pas envie de me baigner, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Goku observa le blond. Il était certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait peur mais pourquoi ? Il devait agir d'une autre manière s'il voulait que Sanzo se confie. Goku posa la main sur son épaule.

-Sanzo, je

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car une gifle le coupa.

-Ne me touche pas ! Goku ne rétorqua pas. C'était la même situation que la dernière fois. Sanzo lui tournait le dos. Il était parcouru par des frissons. Goku s'inquiétait. Son soleil était vraiment bizarre ce soir. Il chercha le regard du blond et lorsqu'il réussit, son cœur se serra. Des larmes coulaient sur des joues, des larmes qui venaient s'échouer sur l'herbe. Goku ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait le réconforter ? Et si Sanzo le repoussait ? Tant pis, advienne qui pourra, il devait agir. Goku prit sa cape et la posa sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvres pas. Sanzo, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcer à te baigner mais je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché…

Sanzo ne prononça aucun mot. Goku laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Sanzo et posa sa tête contre son dos. Ce dernier tremblait encore un peu mais il semblait se réchauffer peu à peu. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Sanzo parla.

-Tu sais, ma peur de l'eau remonte à mon enfance. Mon maître m'a raconté comment il m'avait trouvé, j'étais dans un panier et je dérivais sur le fleuve…

. S'il ne m'avait pas recueilli, je serais mort noyé. Quelle ironie ! Avoir peur de l'eau et s'appeler Koryu .(1) Depuis toujours, l'eau me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'elle m'entraîne de nouveau et que personne ne vienne me secourir cette fois Je sais que c'est stupide mais je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre à nager…j'ai peur…

Un silence suivi ces révélations. Sanzo se retourna et fit face au jeune yokai. Ses yeux améthystes le fixaient se semblaient chercher un soutien. Le brun se rapprocha et lui essaya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas. Tu sais ; je dois t'avouer quelque chose, il y a un endroit où je me noie toujours, je m'y perds…c'est quand je regarde…

Sanzo haussa les sourcils, l'air incrédule. Goku lui murmura : c'est quand je plonge mon regard dans tes yeux

_J'aime regarder cette immensité,_

_Dans laquelle je me sens sombrer,_

_Je suis comme hypnotisé,_

_Elle semble m'aspirer._

_ooooo_

_Au premier abord, ce n'est que froideur,_

_Mais en regardant de plus près, on peut apercevoir de la douceur._

_Pour moi, c'est un véritable joyau,_

_Qui est inestimable et irremplaçable._

_J'admire chaque jour,_

_Depuis toujours,_

_Cet océan pourpre où se mêle tempête et soleil,_

_Où se côtoie douleur et bonheur._

_Si imprévisible il est,_

_Si distant,_

_Mais pourtant si attrayant._

_ooooo_

_A chaque fois que je sombre dans le désespoir,_

_Lorsque les ténèbres m'entourent,_

_Tu me redonnes l'espoir._

_Je retrouve la lumière du jour,_

_Grâce à ta présence apaisante,_

_Si rassurante._

_Je n'ai plus peur de demain,_

_Je sais que tu me tendras la main._

_Tu ne crains pas ma puissance,_

_Ni même ma monstrueuse apparence,_

_Tu me vois tel que je suis,_

_Sans aucun a priori._

_ooooo_

_A travers ta beauté,_

_Je tente d'embraser les douleurs de ton passé,_

_Je fais tout pour les effacer._

_J'aime cette couleur prunelle,_

_Aux lueurs rebelles,_

_J'aime tes yeux,_

_Si mystérieux,_

_Si précieux,_

_Plus beaux que des diamants,_

_Et encore plus scintillants que le firmament._

_J'aime tes yeux,_

_Qui me transcendent jusque vers les cieux,_

_Et qui m'élèvent au rang des dieux._

Goku regarda les splendides yeux du bonze. Regard rempli d'admiration, de tendresse, d'amour. Sanzo l'observait aussi.

_Je me suis sans cesse demandé,_

_Pourquoi suis-je né ?_

_Pour quelles raisons ai-je survécu ?_

_Est-ce parce que les dieux l'ont voulu ?_

_Je n'ai jamais cru aux pouvoirs divins,_

_Ni même au destin._

_ooooo_

_Je n'étais rien,_

_Je n'étais qu'un orphelin,_

_Et alors que je croyais que c'était la fin,_

_Quelqu'un m'a tendu la main._

_Un homme bienveillant,_

_Qui s'est occupé de moi avec dévouement._

_Je le considérais comme mon père,_

_Je l'admirais tant, j'étais fier._

_Je n'ai pas su le protéger,_

_C'est lui qui m'a sauvé._

_ooooo_

_J'étais en vie,_

_Mon corps n'avait pas péri,_

_Mais mon âme, elle était meurtrie._

_Tristesse, culpabilité,_

_M'envahissaient._

_Peu à peu, ma peine s'estompa,_

_Et la haine s'installa._

_Je voulais le venger à tout prix,_

_Même au risque de ma vie._

_Vivre m'importait peu,_

_Cela m'était douloureux._

_ooooo_

_J'ai fermé mon cœur,_

_Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur,_

_Etre distant,_

_Ne plus être dépendant,_

_Vivre pour soi,_

_Tel est mon choix._

_ooooo_

_L'Amour je l'ai ressenti un jour,_

_Ce sentiment éphémère,_

_Je le croyais parti pour toujours,_

_Mais il franchit toutes mes barrières._

_Tu m'as appelé,_

_Tu m'as désigné,_

_Je n'ai pu résister,_

_Et je t'ai pris à mes côtés._

_ooooo_

_Je ne sais pourquoi,_

_Mais j'ai retrouvé la foi,_

_Cette couleur dorée,_

_Semble m'envoûtée,_

_Elle arrive à chasser ma peur,_

_Et tous les démons de mon cœur._

_Toi seul es capable de me redonner le sourire,_

_C'est toi qui me permets de tenir,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais_

_Si tu partais _

_ooooo_

_Or, couleur de pureté,_

_Est devenu pour moi,_

_Symbole d'espoir,_

_Pour l'éternité._

Ils n'arrivaient pas à détourner leurs yeux… ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

Sanzo se rapprocha de Goku, leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'unirent pour un long baiser. Les langues se cherchaient, se caressaient. Au bout de quelques temps, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Goku, tu pourrais m'apprendre à nager ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui si tu veux bien.

-Mais pas du tout. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Allez à l'eau !!

Sanzo et Goku se déshabillèrent et se dirigent vers le lac. Sanzo mit ses pieds dans l'eau mais n'avança pas plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas, ses membres étaient paralysés par la peur.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais.

-Mais si ! Goku lui prit la main et la serra fort. Je vais t'aider, je suis là. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Sanzo se sentit mieux. Il lui sourit à son tour. Ils commencèrent à entrer doucement dans l'eau. Le soleil avait disparu depuis un bon moment déjà et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. A cet instant, ce n'était plus Sanzo le soleil mais Goku. Un soleil qui réchauffait son corps, son cœur, son âme. Sanzo , soleil du jour, Goku soleil de la nuit. Deux soleils qui rayonnaient mutuellement et qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Tu as fait le plus dur Sanzo.

Sanzo fronça les sourcils - Ah bon tu crois, à ta place je ne serais pas aussi optimiste !

-bon je vais essayer de t'apprendre à nager le crawl. Je te montre les mouvements et après tu essayes, d'accord ? Le brun lui montrait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Allez à ton tour ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste à côté de toi.

Le moine tenta de reproduire les gestes que le brun avait exécuté mais ses mouvements manquaient de coordination et au bout de quelques minutes, il but la tasse.

-Ca va ?

-Une merveille…

-Ne te décourage pas, je te remontre et tu réessayes.

Sanzo avait beau mettre toute sa bonne volonté, toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec.

-J'en ai marre ! J'abandonne !

-Non, tu ne dois pas arrêter, c'est important que tu saches nager.

-Ah bon et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

-Imagine qu'on se fasse attaquer par des monstres et que notre seul recours soit de sauter à l'eau et de nager. Tu serais un fardeau pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?

La fierté du bonze en prit un coup.

-Moi un boulet ? Je crois que tu inverses les rôles baka saru !!

Goku souriait. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Bon, puisque tu as l'air disposé à reprendre l'entraînement, c'est parti !!

Le brun trouva que le crawl était une nage trop difficile, alors il décida de lui apprendre la brasse.

-Allez Sanzo, les pieds et les bras en même temps (2)

Mais malgré tous les conseils et les encouragements de Goku, le bonze n'arrivait pas à rester à la surface et finissait toujours par couler (3) Décidément Sanzo était un piètre nageur. Après une heure où le moine s'acharnait sans relâche, Sanzo finit par se décourager. Goku était aussi démotivé que lui.

-Je crois que c'était c'est une mauvaise idée d'essayer de m'apprendre à nager, on a perdu notre temps. Goku eut soudain une idée.

-Je sais comment t'apprendre à nager, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir cette fois.

Sanzo était dubitatif.

-Je me méfie de tes idées, je vais encore boire la tasse… (4)

-Non aucun risque, c'est un moyen sûr.

Sanzo maugréa un « pas envie »

-Ecoute Sanzo, si tu réussis, je t'accorde un baiser.

Cette promesse eut l'air de remotiver le blond.

-C'est reparti !

Quelques minutes après Sanzo nageait et ne coulait plus !

Sanzo était furieux.

-J'ai l'air plus que ridicule ! La nage du chien et puis quoi encore… (5)

-Mais au moins tu peux nager et si on est attaqués, tu es prêt.

-Tu parles…heureusement que personne ne me voit.

-Encore un peu d'efforts et tu auras ta récompense.

Le bonze franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du yokai.

-Et bas tu vois, tu as réussi. Je suis fier te toi !

Il 'embrasa d'abord sur le front, sur les yeux, sur le nez et s'arrêta plus longuement sur ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient son corps jusque le connaître par cœur. Sanzo faisait de même.

-Tu sais Goku, je

Il fut interrompu par des voix bien connues.

Gojyo - Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. Un petit bain nocturne et dire que l'on s'inquiétait…

Goku et Sanzo s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Hakkai - On voulait juste vous prévenir que les tentes étaient prêtes et que le repas était servi.

Goku - Ah, ça tombe bien, j'ai la dalle !!

Sanzo : On se sèche et on vous rejoint tout de suite

Hakkai - Au fait, mes félicitations Sanzo, tu nages très bien. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de l'ancien humain

Gojyo - Tu vas avoir ton diplôme dis-moi !!

Sanzo était devenu rouge. Et dire qu'ils avaient tout vu…

Leurs deux compagnons les laissèrent se changer. Goku et Sanzo sortirent de l'eau et s'essuyèrent avec les serviettes qu'avait laissé Hakkai.

Avant de partir, Sanzo attrapa la main de Goku et luit dit : Je …je .Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Je… je t'aime

Goku fut très ému. Sanzo avait fini dû faite un gros effort pour prononcer ces mots. Goku le regarda et lui dit à son tour :

-Moi aussi Sanzo, je t'aime.

**Owari**

(1)Koryu celui qui vient du fleuve (il me semble que c'est ça, dites-moi si je me trompe !!

(2)Goku est un bon professeur, non ? Ah la coordination c'est pas simple..

(3) Pauvre Sanzo çç

(4)Ah c'est dur !! Je martyrise notre petit moine, je suis sadique !!

(5) Et oui, j'ai osé !!Imaginez Sanzo entrain de nager la nage du petit chien, j'ai de ces idées lol

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu…

Voilà alors vos impressions ? Une petite review ?

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes ou des mots qui manquent, je suis la championne pour ça lol signalez-le moi s'il vous plait !!

Bisous !!


End file.
